


Does the sun shine and are there any rainbows in Vanuatu's kingdom?

by Hellin143



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellin143/pseuds/Hellin143
Summary: When your favourite SoundCloud artist falls in love with the same person as you, how would you react ?





	Does the sun shine and are there any rainbows in Vanuatu's kingdom?

"77 sunshine rising" 

She's that newbie singer that I discovered a few weeks ago, she's only posting on SoundCloud and she doesn't seem to have any others social medias. I've already listened to all her works, she has uploaded 6 songs in total and her voice is clearly out of this world. A mix between a soft and raspy voice with a low tone all of that is singing marvellous songs plus she can rap so she got my subscription after hearing only the first song.  
I tried sending her a DM using my account "Ethereal Rainbow" but she never responded, maybe it's because I'm not a artist, just one of the few listeners.  
On SoundCloud, I use "Ethereal Rainbow" as an ID and maybe she doesn't respond to people she don't know.

Two weeks went by and i didn't receive any response to my DM, that's kind of disappointing, it's the only social media that's she using. Maybe I was rude ? Maybe I said something wrong ?  
Maybe she deleted my message? 

Let's forget about it. 

*A new song has been uploaded on 77 sunshine rising's account*

Title : " I love you universe "


End file.
